


The Thumpa Thumpa Podcast - Episode 2x06

by emynn, thumpathumpapodcast



Series: The Thumpa Thumpa Queer as Folk Podcast - Season Two [6]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Analysis, Character Analysis, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9887594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emynn/pseuds/emynn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thumpathumpapodcast/pseuds/thumpathumpapodcast
Summary: Queer as Folk reminds us that, sometimes, beneath a mild mannered appearance beats the heart of a superhero.  This week, Sarah (@celebrate-the-victories) returns to chat with Emy about an episode with series-long impact. After following his dreams, Michael meets the man of his dreams in the form of Ben Bruckner, Brian and Justin set rules for the relationship which stay with them for years to come, and Lindsay learns intimate details about Melanie’s past. Finally, we answer the age old question – why in the world does Brian need Crisco?





	

 

**Listen to episode 2x06 of The Thumpa Thumpa[here](https://thumpathumpapodcast.podbean.com/e/qaf-2x06/)! **

**Originally Posted: February 14, 2017  
**

**Duration: 1:13:53**

**Author's Note:**

> Our home base is at [Tumblr](https://thumpathumpapodcast.tumblr.com), where fans can share their thoughts and ideas for episode discussion and also what _Queer as Folk_ means to them. We also post episode-specific content to get you in the spirit for new eps! Be sure to also follow us on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thethumpathumpa) for updates and general _Queer as Folk_ fun.
> 
> Subscribe to us here on AO3, but also check us out on [Podbean](http://thumpathumpapodcast.podbean.com/) and [iTunes](https://itunes.apple.com/us/podcast/thumpa-thumpa-queer-as-folk/id1065308838?mt=2) to get notifications when we post new episodes and listen from your mobile device -- and be sure to leave a review!


End file.
